


You Think You Can Help?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Puck breaks down and asks Emma for help
Series: Glee Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 11





	You Think You Can Help?

** Puck and Emma **

“Puck, I’m glad you made an appointment,” Emma said as the mohawked teen sat down across from her.

“Noah,” he murmured. “I had a kid. I think it’s time to leave Puck behind with the rest of my stupidity.”

“Noah,” Emma tried out. “How are you feeling? I see that a lot of people are supporting Quinn. Have your friends been helping you at all?”

“Only one person even asked me that before you did,” he chuckled humorlessly. “I had to give away my daughter.”

“You didn’t want to,” she commented.

“No,” Puck agreed. “Not many people know, but I have a job. I work at Burt’s auto shop. I need money and he was the only one who would listen to my sob story.”

“So would you tell me your story?”

“I guess another person who knows wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world,” Puck sighed. “My Dad walked out on us when I was eight. Sarah had just been born. My Ma took it real hard. She works all the time, and when she’s home, she’s practically catatonic. I’ve been raising a kid since I was eight. Sarah is eight now. And according to her last report card, she’s getting straight A’s. So I guess I’m not doing half bad.”

“You’ve been raising your little sister,” she repeated back to him, trying not to let the surprise show on her face.

“Yeah, and in a year and a half, Ma is signing full custody of her over to me. My Ma is just broken. She can’t give Sarah what she needs. I can. I already talked it over with her. Ma will just have a room close to her work. Sarah can live where she is wanted and not have to worry if Ma is drunk or anything else we’ve had to deal with over the years. She is signing the house over to me as well. Once I graduate, Burt said I’d be full time – with an option to go to school and get my certificates.”

“Oh Noah,” she sighed. “You wanted to raise your daughter.”

“I really did Mrs. P,” he sighed, and a few tears fell from his eyes. “I had everything ready.”

“What happened?”

“Quinn. She said if I didn’t sign the papers then she would have me declared an unfit father,” he said. “And that’s my biggest fear.”

“Who is your friend?” Emma asked.

“Kurt,” Noah replied, laughing to himself. “At this point, he’s my best friend.”

“You are dealing with far more than the average 16 year old,” Emma began. “There are many people out there who would try to turn your mother in for neglect. I am not one of them. I want to continue to see you once a week. And once a month, I’d like to meet you and your sister somewhere. If I see how well you’re doing, I will back you 100% if things don’t go the way they should.”

“Are you serious?”

“Absolutely,” she said resolutely. Puck was beginning to think that this therapy with her was going to be one of the best things that happened to him.


End file.
